


Earned

by callistawolf



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sultry Sunday Smut Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the passion finally explodes, what does Oliver want to do first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [StilettoRoyalty's fabulous Sultry Sunday Smut Series](http://stilettoroyalty.tumblr.com/post/105780053634/olicity-sultry-sunday-smut-series)! This week's prompt: Passion! I think this fulfills that nicely, don't you? Anyhow, the challenge was to keep it as close to 600 words as possible so that's what I did!

She was spread before him, a feast just waiting for him to gorge himself on.Oliver grabbed at her thighs, spreading them open for him and let his fingers dig into her pale, creamy flesh.She made a noise; not a protest.An _urging_ noise.He wanted to hear her beg.He’d waited for _so long_ for this. 

Maybe that’s what was stoking his passion higher than he’d ever felt it before.For years he’d been falling in love with this incomparable woman.Her brain, her compassion, her unconditional love for him and her devotion to his mission… Felicity was the sum total, as far as Oliver was concerned.It struck him as laughable now that he’d ever thought he could deny loving her.That he thought he could run from it, avoid it, delay it, turn from it… Impossible.Felicity was his life and everything had been leading him towards _this_. 

For months he’d thought he didn’t get to have this life with her.Then he’d seen her kissing Palmer and thought he’d run out of chances.Then… he’d died.Yeah, that had been quite the sticking point.But death could not separate true love and he’d found his way back to Starling City and to _her_.  

And now, she was laid out on the table before him, her back arching and her hips wiggling as she fought his grasp.He knew what she wanted; she was an impatient minx.Or so he was learning.She wanted to touch him, taste him, feel him, ride him.She would have her chance.But first, it was _his_ turn.He’d earned this. 

With his fingers still holding her thighs spread for him, Oliver began to move down from her knees, dropping light kisses on the inside of each before focusing on the tender flesh of her left thigh.He nibbled, then bit down, holding the flesh in his teeth before releasing and slowly moving down another inch and repeating the process. 

Felicity’s moans were echoing off the foundry walls around them.Oliver delighted in how responsive she was, the way she grew louder as he moved closer and closer to her core.  

The passion between them was building and he could feel his dick throbbing with the need to plunge into her wet, soft heat. _Not yet_.He had work to do first. 

Oliver moved closer to the juncture of Felicity’s thighs and this time, he bit down hard on the skin where her leg met her apex.She cried out, arching her back off the table and Oliver glanced up briefly, before dipping his head again and laving his tongue over the abused flesh.Felicity shuddered. 

“Please, Oliver!”

He lifted his head again. “Please, what?”

She groaned.  

“Where do you want me, Felicity?” 

She whimpered as he rubbed little circles on the skin of her outer lips, never once touching her more sensitive flesh. 

“You _know_ where,” she gasped. 

“Tell me.”

She growled.“Don’t be an ass, Oliver.”She wiggled her hips as much as she could in his tight grip.“Lick me! _Fuck_ me!”Please!”

That did it. That desperation, the way her voice cracked as she cried out.Without another moment’s hesitation, Oliver lowered his mouth to her slit and began to feast. He used his whole mouth; lips, tongue, teeth… Her taste exploded across his tongue as he plunged it inside of her, lapping up her sweet arousal.Oliver groaned against her, the vibrations causing her to cry out his name and clutch at his short hair, her nails digging into his scalp.  

Oliver was a man possessed as he finally showed Felicity what he’d been dreaming of doing for months.As her cries increased in volume, he redoubled his efforts until her screams echoed off the walls around them.  

 


End file.
